


Save the Last Dance

by tfm



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfm/pseuds/tfm
Summary: Prompt fill from scattered-storyteller on tumblr: "Save the last dance for me"Or, Beau's thoughts on her wedding day.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 5
Kudos: 128





	Save the Last Dance

Beau's hands were shaking. She wasn't sure how – or why – she had agreed to this. Wasn't sure why she had thought this was a good idea. It wasn't until Jester (fixing Beau's ascot) piped up that Beau had realized she'd asked the question out loud.

'Because you love Yasha very much, and you both agreed that it would be nice to have a ceremony that we could invite everyone to.'

Right. That was right.

They'd had their nice, private ceremony on the beaches of Nicodranas, feet bare, and flowers in their hair. Caduceus had performed the ceremony, with a little help (hindrance) from Fjord and Jester.

For all intents and purposes, they were bonded for life. The second ceremony – the one that other people were invited to – was mostly for show.

But that didn't mean that Beau wasn't nervous. Didn't mean that she was looking forward to having dozens of people come and watch her bare her heart and soul. She was doing this for Yasha, who had never been able to have a big ceremony before, who thought it was important to let everyone in the world know how much she loved Beau. How could Beau say no to that?

'Are you ready?' Jester asked. The honest answer was “fuck no.” At least mentally. Physically speaking, Beau had her perfectly pressed suit just the way she liked it, her shoes were comfortable, and the corsage of flowers in her button-hole was just right. So technically, yes, she was ready.

Jester and Veth had taken on the lion's share of the planning and outsourcing. Beau didn't mind. She had Yasha had had a pretty good time watching from a distance with a bottle of whiskey as Veth demanded for the tenth time that chairs be adjusted. After they had finished setting up, Beau had given a very sizeable tip as an apology. 'You know how people get at weddings,' she said, in a deadpan sort of voice.

But now, all of that was over, and the day was here. It didn't matter that they were already married, that Beau had a fresh new tattoo around the fourth finger of her left hand. This was where they let the world know.

Beau stepped out onto the sand.

She hadn't thought about this. About the fact that wearing boots on the sand was maybe not the greatest idea, but none of that mattered. She barely even had eyes for the crowd of people sitting in a large circle around the altar.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Keg and Reani sitting next to each other, and almost had a heart attack. Who the fuck had decided that her one-night-stands should be sitting next to each other?

A little further up was Marion and Bluud, Marion having braved the journey outside to attend the ceremony. They had discussed having it in the Lavish Chateau, but apparently it was something of a faux pas to have a wedding in a brothel. Who knew? In any case, they had far too many guests for that. Every friend that they'd made along the way, every place that they'd left better than they'd found it. There was one conspicuous absence; an absence that they all felt in their hearts every day.

After they'd found the coat on the Glory Run Road, next to an empty grave-site, Yasha had kept it. They had gone back and forth on whether it would be appropriate for any of them to be using the coat that Mollymauk Tealeaf had loved so much, especially after everything that had happened in Eiselcross. Eventually, they came to an idea that they thought Molly would have liked. Unconsciously, Beau straightened her ascot once more, the edge of an enigmatic sun adorning the purple patchwork material.

Then, she saw Dairon sitting in the front row, blowing their nose on a handkerchief, and apparently _that_ , of everything that had happened today, was what threatened to set Beau off in a fit of laughter. Even still, the grin on her face was wider than it had ever been as she reached the ring at the center of the chairs.

The ring was decorated beautifully; Jester, and Veth (and Beau suspected Caduceus) had had a hand in that, but Beau's eyes were distracted by the presence of something much more beautiful.

Yasha was glowing.

Not even a metaphor; a bright angelic light emanated from the barbarian, who for the first time that Beau had ever seen, was not carrying her swords. She wore a simple black dress with a single wedge of purple fabric that matched Beau's ascot. Her hair had been brushed out, and braided neatly by Caleb, who apparently had very dexterous fingers for that sort of thing.

Beau stopped her her tracks. Her breath had caught in her throat. Yasha smiled, and all that bright, angelic warmth seemed to hit Beau at once.

Fjord performed the ceremony this time, because Caduceus thought he could use the practice. Every time he tripped over his words, Beau and Yasha shared a secret, amused sort of glance, as though it was a joke shared only by them. With Yasha's hand in hers, Beau thought she could take on the world.

When they kissed, it was like the whole world came to a stop, and there was no-one in it but each other. It was a feeling that lasted until the music began to play, and they had their first, proper dance.

'I don't want to dance with anyone else,' Beau admitted. Yasha's arms were wrapped around her waist, holding Beau like she was afraid that she might fall away.

'Jester said we had to,' Yasha murmured back. 'But don't worry, I'll save the last dance for you.' She pressed a kiss to Beau's forehead. 'Do you want to see something cool?'

'Always,' Beau grinned.

The aura that had been surrounding Yasha seemed to pulse, and half a second later, a pair of brilliant white, feathery wings burst from Yasha's back. Beau was just as in awe of them as she had been the first time, even more so when the wings curled around them both, soft feathers tickling the back of Beau's neck.

There were gasps from the people watching them dance, but Beau ignored them.

All that mattered was Yasha.


End file.
